About Time
by brodie-wan
Summary: Captain Kirk is approached the Department of Temporal Investigations for a special mission for which he is the only suitable candidate. Kirk is briefed on the mission by DTI Agent Dulmer. Intended as a one shot, could be more.


**Title: About Time**  
 **Author: brodiew**  
 **Characters: Kirk, DTI Dulmur**  
 **Genre: Crossover - drama, humor, action**  
 **Author note: This is meant to be a once shot because I like writing conversations, but it is begging for at least one or two more parts. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but it could happen.**

 _ **About Time**_

Given their disdain for his cavalier approach to time travel, Captain James T. Kirk was surprised to find Agent Dulmur of the newly formed Department of Temporal Investigations was waiting in his ready room. It was an unannounced visit, which mildly irritated Kirk. None the less, a visit by the DTI was something to be taken seriously.

"Agent Dulmur," Kirk began, as he approached the man to shake hands. The other man was caught off guard and fumbled to meet the captain's hand in time. "What can I do for you?"

Kirk proceed behind his desk and sat, gesturing that his visitor should do the same.

"Well, Captain," Dulmur said, seeming to wring his hands in his lap. "I am here with special orders from Starfleet Command." The DTI agent was not used to issuing orders, much less telling the one man whom had broken the temporal rules of conduct more than anyone else, that he wanted him to do it again.

"You seem nervous, Agent Dulmur. Is there anything I can do to put you at ease?

Kirk rose from seat and went to the small replicator on the wall next to the door. "Coffee? Tea? Bourbon?

Dulmur started to protest the offer of Bourbon, but Kirk squashed the argument quickly. Tea, then?"

"Coffee, actually," the agent replied, a self-satisfied smirk pulling at the edge of his lips.

Kirk suppressed a smile of his own, allowing the other man an apparent victory. The coffee  
materialized and Kirk delivered it to this guest. "You were saying something about special orders."

"Yes, well…uh," Dulmer stammered. "The gist of the orders is that we want you…to go…back in time."

Kirk's eyes widened and his grin grew to the size of the Cheshire Cat. "You want me to go back in time? I thought I was on the naughty list for time travelers. Not to mention that time travel is strictly prohibited by StarFleet. I've gotten enough heat from you guys for simply trying to get out of situations I never intended to get into in the first place."

Dulmur was rolling his inward eyes as Kirk was speaking, waiting for the man to finish. "Yes, Yes, Captain. It was never your fault."

"It wasn't," Kirk said, opening his hands in a gesture of innocence.

Dulmer could feel the heat rising at his collar. Scooting forward in his chair, and placing the coffee cup on the desk, he stated: "Maybe the first time, perhaps the second, but the third was a blatant violation, and one that should have cost you this ship!"

Kirk narrow his eyes and furrowed his brow ever so slightly. "The special orders, Agent Dulmur."

The DTI agent sat back and pulled at the collar which was pressing into his neck. He placed his right hand on the arm of chair. He nodded once to himself and looked Kirk in the eye.

"Of course, Captain," he replied. "Please pardon my outburst."

Kirk nodded in acknowledgement of the apology.

Dulmer produced a PAAD and handed it to Kirk. "Your mission will be to return to the year 1918. The object of your mission is a United Stated intelligence officer named Steve Trevor. Captain Trevor has disappeared from the timeline at a crucial juncture near the end of the First World War. Germany was losing the war, but had a secret facility where they had developed a devastatingly lethal gas. Their plan was to disperse the gas over Paris. This would have prolonged the war, if not tipped the scales in the Germans favor. Thankfully, Captain Trevor and his mercenary band, were able to hijack the plane and destroy it at high altitude. Captain Trevor valiantly gave his life to see the gas destroyed. However, he has gone missing. That is why we need you."

Kirk had been reviewing the orders as Dulmur spoke. "Why me?"

"Please see the images attached to the report," Dulmer replied.

"Can't you just tell me?" Kirk encouraged with a smile.

"I think it is something you have to see for yourself, Captain," Dulmur answered, cryptically.

Kirk tapped the attached file and an image filled the screen. He tilted his head in incomprehension. He swiped the image with his finger and more similar images surfaced.

Kirk looked up at the DTI agent. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I think it's rather obvious, Captain," Dulmur replied, with a chuckle. "You are Steve Trevor."

Kirk set the PAAD on his desk and pinned the DTI agent with his steely blue gaze. "I'm not laughing."

Dulmur lost all humor and returned Kirk's stare. "They say we all have a double somewhere in space and time, Captain Kirk. Yours is Steve Trevor. Not only are you nearly identical to him, you are the same height and average weight. Like I said before, you are him."

Kirk dropped his eyes back the image on the PAAD. It was incredible; like he was looking in the mirror. Different hair style and clothes, but same eyes, smile, and grit. Kirk had to admit it was a little unnerving.

"I like the leather airman's jacket," Kirk said to mask his unease.

"There is something else, Captain," Dulmur declared. "The Goddess."

Kirk looked up. "The Goddess?"

"Figuratively speaking, of course," the agent was quick to add. "If you review the images again you will see the one picture of her that survived the war."

Kirk again swiped through the images until he landed on the damaged, black and white photograph. It showed five people, including Trevor. From left to right, there was an Indian, Trevor...The Goddess. She was dressed in some kind of armor and tiara. The shield in her hand looked as formidable as she did. And, she was beautiful. What goddess wasn't? Kirk was transfixed. Next to her was a tall Native American, and, finally, a Scottsman. Quite a motley crew.

"We only know her by the name 'Diana'. Unsubstantiated accounts claim that she exhibited superhuman strength and agility."

"Why don't you know more?" Kirk challenged.

"First of all, there was a conflagration at the gas facility simultaneous to Trevor's final flight. There were few survivors and even fewer written records of what occurred. However, there are multiple written accounts of Diana's bold charge across No Man's Land along the Western Front. Apparently, she marched into the line of fire of a machine gun emplacement and deflected the fire with her shield before leaping into the nest and destroying the weapon. Her bold act-

Dulmur stopped, realizing his zeal regarding Diana was getting the better of him.

"I digress, Captain Kirk. There is more in the overall report regarding Diana. You will need to familiarize yourself with everything we have on her. She and Trevor were working closely on the mission."

Kirk smiled genially. "I see that Diana is a hard subject to ignore. I look forward to reviewing the report more closely."

"Finally, Captain, there is the actual travel. The DTI will give you a shuttle and the exact calculations and apparatus to make the trip. You are to report to our offices on Stardate 2263.9. We would prefer you make the trip alone, but realize that having a partner could increase the success quotient of the mission. We suggest Commander Scott."

"Scotty?" Kirk replied, momentarily stumped by the suggestion. Realization dawned almost instantly. "Ah, yes. The Scottish mercenary."

"Exactly," Dulmur affirmed. "If necessary you may have to incapacitate him for Scott to take his place. Please do not do this unless absolutely necessary. Also, he will be necessary to beam you out of aircraft before it explodes."

"Of course," Kirk answered, leaning back in his chair. "There is still a rather large elephant in the room, Agent Dulmer. A big one."

"What is that, Captain?" replied Dulmer, sitting back and crossing his legs.

"Trevor!" Kirk exclaimed in light exasperation. "What happened to him? When did it happen? And, why did it happen?"

Dulmer stood and picked up his case beside the chair. "That is another matter altogether; and one that is not your concern."

Kirk stood and approached the other man. "Not my concern? You want me to impersonate the man, woo a warrior woman, and put myself in mortal danger without knowing if the man is alive or dead. In fact, he was supposed to die wasn't he?"

Dulmur cracked a smile despite himself. "I said nothing of wooing Diana and, if all goes according to plan, Trevor will die on schedule. You may even get a chance to meet him. For a few seconds anyway."

Kirk's head was spinning with what he knew and what he wasn't allowed to.

"Memorize the report and your orders, Captain. I will expect to see you promptly at 1200 on Stardate 2263.9."

"Don't you worry, Dulmur. We'll be there."


End file.
